dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanjar Ro (New Earth)
Trinity Kanjar Ro, having disguised himself as Despero to take his place in a ritual that stole the positions of "keystones of the universe" from Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Although the ritual successfully granted Morgaine le Fey and Enigma great power, Kanjar Ro gained nothing due to his deception. Revealed as a fraud, Kanjar Ro fled, but was confronted by a vengeful Despero. He bartered the location of the imprisoned Crime Syndicate of Amerika in exchange for leniency. Afterwards, he was ignored when he demanded vengeance against Morgaine, and was taken to Krona's polar base. There, he radioed for the heroes to save him from the destruction Krona had prepared for Earth. As the Green Lanterns took custody of Despero's massive alien armada, Kanjar Ro copied Krona's files to later sell them to the highest bidder. He sneaked away from the fleet and made for the prison planet of Takron-Galtos. Emerald Eclipse Kanjar Ro was incarcerated on Oa in a Sciencell, set free during a mass breakout. Unwilling to be killed by the rioting prisoners, Kanjar Ro bargained with Kyle Rayner, offering to help quell the riot in exchange for leniency on his sentence. The pact saved his life as the Guardians ordered the Alpha Lanterns to use lethal force on all the escaped prisoners. Kyle was able to convince the Guardians to spare Kanjar Ro a death sentence by testifying to his assistance during the riot. - R.E.B.E.L.S. After being released from Oa, Kanjar Ro returned to Dhor and resumed his rule of the planet just as Starro the Conqueror launched a new invasion. Vril Dox proceeded to erect a forcefield barrier, stopping the spread of Starro's expansion, but also entrapped a number of planets with the entity, Dhor and Kanjar Ro included. Kanjar Ro "considered" Dox's request for his assistance in stopping Starro, though several members of the R.E.B.E.L.S. team speculated that Kanjar Ro was more likely to cut a deal with Starro to save himself. However, Kanjar Ro sought the R.E.B.E.L.S.' help when Starro's horde began their invasion of Dhor, and was denied by the Dominator Xylon. When Kanjar sought to use his gamma gong against the horde, Starro's General Smite shattered it to pieces. As Smite was about to kill Kanjar, Adam Strange zeta-beamed himself and Kanjar Ro to the R.E.B.E.L.S.' temporary base. Dox had originally sent Strange to retrieve the gamma gong, not its inventor, who Dox described as a "dithering idiot." Nevertheless, Kanjar Ro became a member of R.E.B.E.L.S. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Kanjar Ro ws a cunning strategist and relies on advanced alien weaponry. * : Kanjar Ro enjoyed torturing captured enemies and was very good at inflicting pain to them with or without the gain of information. * : Kanjar Ro has used a wide variety of advanced alien technology. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Gamma Gong: | Transportation = | Weapons = * The Sceptor: The sceptor was later modified with a device that he stole from the Elementals of Qwaylar which drew on the force of space-time itself. ** : He could produce blasts of energy. ** : The sceptre was able to create life-like depictions of others and even mimic Martian Manhunter's telepathic communications. ** : The energy restraints were strong enough to contain the entire Justice League, including Superman. The Green Lantern ring was even ineffective against it. Only Nth Metal had the ability to weaken the force. | Notes = | Trivia = * Kanjar Ro's sister, Kanjar Ru, was the warden of Starlag II. | Links = * Kanjar Ro profile at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Injustice League I members Category:Dictators